What Lies Beneath
by InsaneWithOutMusic
Summary: What lies beneath is not a monster, but a soul that never healed. Lord Voldemort finds a little girl lying in the middle of the street while walking the streets of Surrey, England.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I, of course, do not own Harry Potter. My writing will never exceed to J.K. Rowling's. :(_

It was the year of 1995, the streets of Surrey, England were dark and muggy. Perfect time for a _certain _someone to go on a killing spree.

Tom Riddle Jr., or better known as, the famous Lord Voldemort, was walking through the streets of Surrey, his long black robe flowing behind him, his hood up to hide his grotesque face.

Lord Voldemort had a snake-like face. His nose were just slits, his skin color was a sickly greenish-white tone, but the one thing that stuck out the most, was his blood red eyes.

Those red eyes scare his Death Eater's into submission. Never wanting to cross their red-eyed Lord.

When Voldemort rounded a corner, he stopped right then and there. He saw something- _no- someone_, lying in the middle of the street. He swifltly looked around to make sure no one else was outside, or in their vehicles.

He saw not one person out, so he slowly walked up to the person that was lying in the street, his wand at the ready.

Once he got close enough to the person, he gasped. A _little _girl, who looked to be around four years old, was lying in the street.

The little girl must have heard Voldemort's gasp, because the next thing he saw were these _bright _blue eyes looking straight at his blood red eyes. He never even noticed that the wind blew his hood back before the little girl looked up at him.

Voldemort noticed that the little girl was wearing tattered clothes, and her long, wavy black hair was in a tangled mess. He looked back at her face, which was tear stained, and dirt clunged to her face.

Voldemort kneeled down next to the little girl, and her bright blue eyes never left his blood red ones. He reached out a hand, which made her look at his hand curiously, and a long finger touched her cheek. "What are you doing in the street, little one?" he asked while brushing her bangs from her eyes.

The little girl never answered him, which frustrated Voldemort a little. _No one ignores my questions. _But he had to remind himself that this was a little girl who didn't know him, so he pushed away his angered thoughts and put his full attention on the little girl.

He took one of the little girl's hand in his and said, "My name is Tom." the little girl looked at him curiously, then she grabbed Voldemort's pointer and middle finger, and shook his hand. "What's your name, little one?" he asked after she let go of his two fingers.

Instead of answering him, she sat up, and raised her arms as a silent request for him to pick her up. Since Voldemort wasn't an expert on children, he didn't know why she had her arms up like that. The little girl saw the confusion on his face, so she jumped up and put her arms around his neck, which startled him. Then his eyes widened with realization. _So that's what she meant._

Voldemort stood up, with the little girl in his arms. "We are going to go to my Manor, alright?" he asked the little girl hesitantly. The little girl nodded with a yawn, then put her head on his shoulder.

Voldemort tensed at this. This was something new to him. This little girl wasn't afraid of him. _She should be though._ He shook his head and grabbed his wand so he could apparate to the Manor.

Right before he apparated them to the Manor, the little girl whispered, _"Jemima."_ then they were apparated to the Manor.

_A/N: I was a little hesitant to publish this. I would like to know if I should continue this FanFic. This is my first Harry Potter FanFic. Any kind of feedback is appreciated, just don't be overly rude about it, please? I really hope you like this story, cause I've had this idea in my head for a good two months. _


	2. Chapter 2

"So, your name is Jemima?" Voldemort asked the little girl. They were sitting in Voldemort's bedroom, the little girl sitting on his bed, Voldemort sitting in a chair next to the bed. The little girl nodded.

Jemima was still wearing those tattered clothes, and she had dirt all over her face and arms. Voldemort muttered a cleaning spell, and transfigured Jemima's clothes into pajamas.

Jemima gasped loudly. "Magic!" she squealed happily. "More magic, please?"

Voldemort sighed. "I will not do more magic," he then saw the tears that were starting to pool in the corner of her eyes. "_because_, it is simply your bed time."

She blinked away the tears. "Oh." she scrambled over to the right side of the king sized four poster bed and got under the silky black and dark gray comforter. She let out a loud yawn. "G'night, Tom." her bright blue eyes disappeared behind her eyelids and she instantly fell asleep.

"Goodnight, Jemima." he said distractedly. His thoughts were racing. _This is crazy, why am I allowing a toddler to sleep in MY bed?_

_'Because you care for her.' _Voldemort jumped at the familiar voice.

_I certainly do not care for the child. I merely felt bad that she was lying in the middle of the street. I may end up kicking her out of my Manor tomorrow._

_'Would you really do that?'_

_I bet she's a muggle. I do not associate with muggles, you know that._

_'I believe she is not a muggle. She seemed comfortable with you apparating. She also seemed very fond of you doing magic.'_

_That doesn't mean she's a witch. She could be a muggle that is fascinated by magic. _

_'You can go ahead and believe that. But when you see her doing any kind of magic, don't get all angry and break things. Because we all know the almighty Lord Voldemort hates being wrong.'_

Voldemort could hear a chuckle. _Get out of my head! I don't need your thoughts in my head when I have plans to take care of._

_'Fine, fine. Have it your way.'_

Voldemort shook his head. His thoughts were becoming annoying. He let out a loud yawn. With a flick of his wrist, his robe was transfigured to pajamas and got under the covers of his bed. And fell asleep instantly.

Voldemort was woken up by soft foot steps in his room.

"Hey Tom. Wakie wakie!" he opened his eyes and was met with bright blue ones.

Voldemort groaned. "Why have you woken me up, Jemima?" he asked while sitting up and stretching his muscles.

"I- uh- I'm really hungry."

With a sigh, Voldemort got off his bed, picked Jemima up, and walked out of his bedroom. "What would you like for breakfast?" he asked while walking down a flight of steps.

"Um..." Jemima put her pointer finger on her chin, and thought about it. "Pancakes, and toast. OH, and juice!"

Voldemort nodded, and walked down the rest of the steps. He reached the dining room within minutes. "Your house is really big." Jemima commented, which made him chuckle. _Wait.. Did I just chuckle? _

He walked to the head of the table and put Jemima on the chair next to his and then sat at his chair, then snapped his fingers and a house elf made its presence known. "Yes Master? What can Tunie do for you?"

Voldemort looked at the house elf. "Can you get Jemima pancakes, toast," he looked at Jemima. "What kind of juice do you want?"

"Pumkin* juice!" she replied happily.

Voldemort was stunned. Pumpkin juice wasn't a muggle drink. He just shook his head.

"And you, Sir?" Tunie asked Voldemort.

"Toast and pumpkin juice." Tunie nodded, and apparated to the kitchens.

The two of them were waiting for their breakfast. Jemima was clapping her hands on the table very lightly which made Voldemort chuckle. _There I go again. Ugh. _

A few minutes later, their breakfast was ready. "Thank you, Tunie." Voldemort said then looked at Jemima. "What do you say, Jemima?"

She gave him a confused look then realized, "OH! Thank you, Tunie!"

Tunie bowed at Jemima. "You are very welcome Miss Jemima," then she bowed at Voldemort. "You are welcome, Sir." then Tunie left.

The two of them ate their breakfast in silence, except for Jemima's soft humming.

Voldemort felt.. comfortable in Jemima's presence. He didn't have to strike up a conversation. The silence was very comfortable, unlike when his Death Eaters were here. _Oh!_ Speaking of Death Eaters. He has a meeting with his followers in about an hour.

He looked at Jemima and saw that she was finished with her breakfast and was fidgeting in her seat. "Why, Jemima, are you fidgeting like that?" he asked her, slightly amused, slightly annoyed.

"I have to use the bathroom."

Voldemort nodded. He got up out of his seat, and walked over to Jemima and picked her up. "I have a meeting with a few of my.. friends, and I want you to look presentable, so I will pick out clothes for you, alright?" Jemima nodded.

Once they got to his room, he put Jemima down, and she bolted towards the bathroom. Voldemort picked out a blue silk shirt, black pants, and a robe. He layed them down on his bed and sized them to fit Jemima. After he resized the clothes, he remembered something, he didn't know how long Jemima went without a shower or a bath.

When Jemima walked out the bathroom, Voldemort turned around and said, "How long have you gone without a shower or bath?" Jemima shrugged.

"I dunno."

"Would you mind taking a shower?" he asked softly.

Jemima nodded. Her eyes then landed on the clothes Voldemort resized for her. "Oh, I like the clothes you picked out." she smiled up at him.

"Well, go on. Go take a shower." he shooed her into the bathroom.

"Wait!" Voldemort stopped. "I need that hair stuff."

Voldemort's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Shampoo?"

Jemima nodded her head frantically. Voldemort _accioed_(sp?) a bottle of apple scented shampoo and gave it to Jemima. "Wait here," he told her. He walked over to the bed to grab Jemima's clothes and walked over to her, but before he handed the clothes to her he asked, "How old are you?"

She giggled and held up four fingers. "You are smart for a four year old." she just shrugged and grabbed her clothes and ran into the bathroom.

Voldemort shook his head. _Why are you doing this? You just found her in the middle of the street. Usually you wouldn't care if you found a baby in the street, but her, I don't know what drove me to check up on her._

_'Maybe it was the fact that you sensed something from her. Then when you saw her, she immediately made you think of yourself when you use to look like a normal human being.'_

Voldemort didn't expect to hear that from his inner conscience. He did feel some sort of pull towards Jemima when he saw her lying on the ground, but was he reminded of himself when he was younger and looked like a human being when he first saw her? He didn't know. This was confusing him so much, it hurt. He never had this kind of inner conflict with himself. He always had someone to take his confusion and frustration out, but he doesn't now. He's stuck thinking about all of this until he figures it out. _I could always crucio one of my Death Eaters? No, never mind. I don't want to scare the little one._

"Tom!" he was pulled out of his thoughts by Jemima calling out his name. Said little girl came out of the bathroom, hair wet, clothes on, except for the robe he gave her. "I need help putting this on." with a flick of his hand, her hair was dry.

He beckoned her over to him and she ran over to him and handed him the robe. She turned around and he put the robe around her shoulders, she turned back around and he tied the robe on.

Jemima then gave him a sheepish smile. "What?" he asked slightly annoyed.

She giggled. "You forgot to give me socks." she looked down at her feet, and so did he. She wiggled her toes freely.

He _accioed _a pair of socks and resized them then handed the socks over to Jemima. "Thank you." she murmured as she put the socks on. She sighed happily. "There, all better."

With a flick of his wrist, he was in his black robe. He picked up Jemima and headed down to the dining room for the meeting.

_Let's see how well my followers handle having a toddler at the meeting._ He smirked at the thought.

_A/N: *:I planned on misspelling that. It was intentional, it was for the character. Bleh. I tried so hard with this chapter. Took me four hours to complete it. I struggled with this. I do expect to have a few bad reviews, but at least know this, I tried. :( Seems like Voldie is having some inner conflicts. :o I knew I'd end up making Voldemort OOC, I just flat out knew it! :/ I also don't know how I came up with the name Tunie. After I thought up the name, I looked it up, it is clearly a real name, I was like 'Yep, definitely using that name'. Haha. I hope you liked this chapter, I really did try my best._


	3. Chapter 3

When Voldemort and Jemima reached the dining room, Voldemort stopped right in his tracks.

Lucius, Narcissa, and Draco Malfoy were standing by the dining table, waiting for their Dark Lord.

"Ah.." Voldemort said, which brought their attention to him, and the toddler. "I see you have brought your son, Draco, to his first Death Eaters meeting."

Lucius nodded. "Yes, my Lord."

"Who do you have there, my Lord?" Narcissa asked while looking at Jemima.

Voldemort looked at Jemima. "What do you say, little one?" he asked her.

"I'm Jemima." she said with a smile.

Narcissa smiled. "What a pretty name for a pretty girl," she slowly walked up to Voldemort to get a good look at Jemima. "You have the most prettiest eyes, too."

Jemima blushed then giggled. "Thank you." then she hid her face in Voldemort's shoulder.

"Little one," Voldemort said which got Jemima's attention. She looked up at him. "You don't have to hide from these people and they didn't even get to introduce you to their son."

Jemima looked at Lucius and Narcissa, then her eyes landed on Draco. "Hi," she said waving at him. Draco bowed his head slightly. "Tom," Voldemort looked at Jemima and ignored the gasps that were emitted from the Malfoy's. "Can you put me down please?" he nodded then put her down.

She ran over to Draco and tugged at his pant leg. The Malfoy's gasped, again. Draco looked between Voldemort and his parents awkwardly then looked down at Jemima and kneeled down to her height. "How old are you?" she asked him.

"I'm 15." Draco replied. He looked at Voldemort, and he instantly regretted it. Those red eyes sent a shiver down his spine. He looked back at Jemima.

"Oh," she then held up four fingers. "I'm four." she said with a smile. Then she did something unexpected.

She raised her arms up for Draco to pick her up. Draco's eyes widened then he looked at Voldemort for comfirmation. Voldemort just nodded.

Draco carefully and awkwardly picked Jemima up and she immediately put her arms around his neck.

Jemima was startled by a loud _crack. _"Ah, Severus. Good to see you." Jemima's eyes then landed on a man who wore black clothes, his skin was pale white, his hair was long, oily and black, he had a hooked nose, and coal black eyes.

Severus felt a pair of unfamiliar eyes on him, so he looked to his left, and he saw a toddler in Draco's arms. He looked over at Voldemort and asked, "Who's the child, my Lord?" Voldemort looked at Jemima expectantly.

"I'm Jemima, and I'm four years old." Jemima said as she held up four fingers.

Severus was very confused as to why Voldemort had a four year child.

Severus didn't notice that Draco put Jemima down, and that she ran over to him and tugged at his pant leg.

"Sev-er-us?" Severus shook his head then looked down confusedly until he saw Jemima smiling up at him. Jemima raised her arms up, silently asking Severus to pick her up, which he did.

Jemima immediately thought that she was comfortable in Severus' arms. Yeah, she was quite comfortable in Tom's and Draco's arms, but she felt _safer_ in Severus' arms. She did like Draco as a friend, but Severus was different. She felt a fatherly vibe coming from Severus.

"Well, Jemima. You have the stage today, don't you, little one?" Voldemort asked her, completely amused. Jemima looked at Voldemort and laughed softly.

Jemima looked back at Severus and smiled. Severus felt uncomfortable under the toddlers stare, so he just gave her a slight grin which made the toddler throw her arms around his neck and hugged him. Voldemort chuckled.

"Seems like she has good instincts. She trusts you, just like I trust you."

Severus looked at Voldemort incredulously. "She barely knows me, my Lord."

Voldemort shrugged. "It seems like Jemima has a good sense of judgement. Jemima," Jemima looked up at Voldemort. "Do you trust Severus?" Jemima nodded frantically.

Another loud _crack _interrupted their conversation. "Hello, my Lord! I hope you're having a good morning!" said a very shrill voice. Jemima was mostly startled by the voice.

Voldemort sighed. "Hello Bellatrix."

Bellatrix walked into the dining room, and smiled. Then she turned to everyone with her smile still on her face, until her eyes landed on Severus, who had a toddler in his arms. "Oh, what a cutie you are." she walked up to Severus and started cooing at Jemima.

Jemima made an immediate note that she did not like this woman. The woman's hair was crazy, her teeth were rotted, and she was just plain scary. The woman would not leave her alone. She tried to get away from Bellatrix, but she couldn't because she was still in Severus' arms. So her final resolve was... to cry.

Bellatrix was taken aback by Jemima crying. "Bella, leave her alone. You scared her into tears!" Voldemort shouted at Bellatrix.

Bellatrix looked at Voldemort and bowed. "I'm sorry, my Lord." and walked over to her sister, Narcissa.

The dining room was filled with Jemima's sobs and Severus comforting her. Jemima started to calm down once a few more people apparated into the Manor.

For the meeting, Jemima sat with Severus. She was studying everyone at the table. She immediately liked the Lestrange brothers because they were making funny faces at her which made her giggle. Voldemort saw this but didn't say anything. There was one man that Jemima felt was not a good man. A man named Wormtail. She wanted to know why his name was Wormtail. He wasn't even a worm, and he didn't have a tail!

After the meeting, Rabastan asked their Dark Lord, "Why does Severus have that little blue eyed toddler in his lap?" then he made a silly face at Jemima which made her giggle at him.

"That little girl," he gestured towards Jemima. "Is Jemima. I found her lying in the middle of the street in Surrey."

That statement earned a few 'ohs' and 'ahs'.

People were starting to leave, so Jemima being Jemima wanted to say goodbye to everyone.

Before the Malfoy's left, Jemima ran over to Draco and gave him a hug. "Will I get to see you again?" she asked quietly.

Draco smiled warmly. "Of course you will." and he gave her another hug then the Malfoy's left.

Jemima ran over to the Lestrange brothers and started talking to them.

"Jemima is extremely smart for a four year old." Severus commented which made Voldemort look up at him.

Voldemort nodded. "I told her that this morning."

"Tom!" Jemima ran over to Voldemort. "I'm hungry."

Voldemort nodded. "Alright. It's lunchtime anyways," then he looked up at Severus again. "I will see you at the next meeting." Severus nodded.

"Bye, Severus." Severus grinned lightly at Jemima then apparated away.

"Ok, let's get you something to eat."

_A/N: Blehh. I see patterns in this chapter. I keep saying 'looked at' or 'looked up'. Blehhhh. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. :)_


	4. Chapter 4

While Jemima was eating her lunch, Voldemort went upstairs and found a spare bedroom that was near his room, and transfigured it for Jemima.

The room was a soft blue, the curtains were black and silky. The bed was a twin, but it could possibly fit four other children. The toys were charmed to move around. A dollhouse sat near a large window, and it had little dolls moving around in the little dollhouse. On the walls, sparkles were zooming around every which way. There was also a personal bathroom for Jemima. The walls were a little softer blue than the bedroom, and the sparkles on the walls seemed to go into the bathroom, then back into the bedroom.

Voldemort was satisfied with how the room looked, and walked downstairs to the dining room.

"Jemima, I have a surprise for you."

Jemima gasped. "A surprise?" she asked. Voldemort nodded. "What is the surprise?"

Voldemort chuckled as he beckoned her to follow him. Jemima ran up the stairs, stumbling slightly. She reached the stops before Voldemort did and asked, "Where is it, Tom?" he pointed towards a closed door, and Jemima immediately ran to it.

A creak of a door followed by a loud gasp was heard. Voldemort smiled to himself then walked into Jemima's newroom.

Jemima was looking at the walls when Voldemort walked in. She was following the sparkles that were flying around on the walls. She was giggling the whole time. Then she noticed the dollhouse, and knelt down in front of it. The dolls in the dollhouse saw the shadow that loomed over them and looked toward the shadow and saw a little girl. They all waved at her. Jemima waved back with a giggle. She then walked over to her bed and jumped up onto the bed. She sat down on the bed with her legs dangling over the side, and started skimming her hands over the blanket, feeling how soft and silky the comforter was.

Then something caught her eye. A bright blue teddy bear walking over to the other stuffed animals. Jemima gasped and leaped off the bed and walked towards the bright blue teddy bear. "Hi." the teddy bear looked at her curiously. "I'm Jemima." then the bear walked up to her and snuggled against her. Jemima smiled and picked up the teddy bear. "I'm going to name you.. JereBear." Voldemort had to laugh at that causing Jemima to looked at him curiously.

Voldemort shook his head as he smiled. "What a perfect name for a bear, Jemima." Jemima smiled up at him. "Do you like your room?" Jemima nodded frantically which made Voldemort laugh. "Good."

%HP%

Voldemort tucked Jemima into her new bed and they both said goodnight. After that, Voldemort went to his study to read. An hour later he went to bed.

Sometime during the night, Voldemort was woken up by someone shaking him.

He opened his eyes, and was met with bright blue ones. "Jemima? What are you doing up?" he asked groggily. He then saw the bright blue teddy bear, JereBear, in her arms.

"I can't sleep." she whimpered.

Voldemort cocked an eyebrow. "You have been up this whole time?" Jemima nodded. Voldemort sighed, and with a flick of his wrist, multiple candles lit up the room. He then looked back at Jemima and noticed that she had been crying. "Why have you been crying?" he asked as he picked her up and set her on his bed.

"'Cause I can't sleep, and I can't sleep because it's too dark in my room."

"Are you afraid of the dark, little one?" he asked softly. She nodded. "Hmmm... How were you able to sleep before?"

"My daddy would magic my room and make it look like I was sleeping in the sky with the stars." she said happily.

"Hmmm..." he thought for a minute, then picked Jemima up and walked to her room. He put Jemima on her bed and she got under the covers with her teddy bear. Then Voldemort muttered a spell, few seconds later, the ceiling of Jemima's room was filled with stars.

Jemima squealed happily. "That's exactly how my daddy did it, too!" she snuggled under her covers and closed her eyes. "Night, Tom." she said quietly, then let out a content sigh and the teddy bear closed its eyes and snuggled closer to Jemima.

"Goodnight, Jemima." he smiled lightly.

Then he walked back to his bedroom, and with a subtle flick of the wrist, the candles were out. He got under the covers and went to sleep.

_A/N: Argh! Been awhile since I updated this story. I am super duper sorry about that. I really hope you liked this chapter because I feel really bad for not updating. A lot has been going on this month. *cough* projects/lotsofhomework! *cough*. :/ 10th grade is so stressful. Lol._


	5. Chapter 5

When Voldemort woke up, he immediately felt like something was not right. He got up off his bed and put on his robe. He quietly walked to Jemima's room, but to his complete and utter shock, she wasn't anywhere in her room. He then saw JereBear sitting by the window and looking outside.

Voldemort cleared his throat. "JereBear, have you seen Jemima?" the bear looked back at Voldemort and shook his head causing Voldemort to sigh. He walked out of Jemima's room and tried to think of the many possibilies to where she might be at.

He looked in a few of the rooms calmly until he didn't find her in the fourth room he looked in. That's when he started to frantically run around his mansion. Every four to five rooms he checked in and didn't find Jemima, his anxiety kept reaching a new level.

He growled with frustration when he checked the last room. He just wants to _crucio someone so badly! _He's never felt something like this. This amount of worry was something he has never felt before. That's when he remembered something.

He forgot to check the library.

He immediately got up from the floor and bolted to the other side of the mansion. Once he got to the library door, he stopped for a few seconds to catch his breath, then he slowly opened the door. He swiftly looked around the library until he spotted a big red chair near a window on the right of the door. He slowly moved to the right to see if Jemima was sitting in the chair.

Sure enough, he saw Jemima sitting there looking out the window with an emotionless expression. He slowly walked over to the chair and turned to look out the window. There was nothing special or fascinating outside of the window. He looked back down at her. "Jemima?" Jemima jumped slightly and shook her head. "What are you looking at?" she looked up at him and smiled softly.

"Nothing."

"Then why on earth are you looking outside of the window?" he asked bemusedly.

She shrugged. "I dunno."

Voldemort sighed, then stiffened when he remembered all of the worry she put him through. He walked to the front of the chair and kneeled down. "Next time you decide to do this, let me know." Jemima nodded.

He stood up and held out his hand. "Let's go eat breakfast." she got down from the chair and took his hand, then they were off to the dining room to eat breakfast.

%HP%

"Jemima! Stop this instant!"

Jemima was running around the dining room, laughing. Voldemort honestly did not expect this kind of behavior from Jemima, but what do you expect? Jemima's only four. This all started after Jemima finished eating her breakfast, then she got kind of bored just sitting there, waiting for Voldemort to finish his breakfast. So she decided she would run around the dining room like a maniac. For two whole minutes, Voldemort was completely stunned and just sat there, listening to Jemima's loud giggles, then he started to get angry, and no one wants to see an angry Dark Lord.

So now he's chasing her around the dining room, trying to get her to stop. Then, all of a sudden, she fell. Voldemort grimaced and looked away from Jemima, not anticipating for what's about to come up next. But it didn't. He looked back up at Jemima and all he saw were watery bright blue eyes looking back at him.

He cautiously walked over to Jemima, and kneeled down next to her. Her bottom lip was quivering and a few tears fell down her face.

"Are you hurt?" he asked softly.

She nodded. "M-my c-chin a-and m-my k-knee." she said as a few more tears fell down her face.

He nodded then he picked her up and set her on the dining room table. "Now, I'm going to let you sit here and think about what you did. Since nothing seems to be broken, healing won't be needed." Jemima nodded. "I will get your clothes ready for the day, and I will be back down here to get you in five minutes." another nod from Jemima.

Voldemort slowly walked up the stairs to Jemima's room and with a flick of his wrist, a pair of black pants, a gray shirt, and socks were on her bed.

He leaned against the wall near the door and sighed heavily. _I hope that never happens again._

_'You may never know. She's just a child, she's still learning how to act and behave.* Even though she seems mature for her age, she's just a child.'_

_But that was a complete nightmare. I didn't know what to do at first, then I suddenly got angry. I just- I don't ever want to be angry with her when she acts up._

_'That was a normal reaction. All parents or guardians act that way when their child is acting up. It's a normal human reaction.'_

_Well I'm not human, am I? No! I'm a bloody reptile looking thing. I look hideous. _

_'Jemima doesn't seem to care what you look like! She seems like the type to judge on personality, and this world needs people like that.'_

_Well I also have a hideous personality. Always have._

_'Will you stop putting yourself down! You will just make yourself feel worse!'_

Voldemort growled angrily. _JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!_

The voice didn't respond causing Voldemort to sigh with relief.

_Will you ever go away? _

_'Nope.' _

_A/N: :o I just love writing Voldemort's inner conflicts. I like to think that maybe Voldemort had a conscience named 'Tom'. xD But that's just me because I think he deserves a conscience. Lol. Hope you enjoyed the chapter! :D *:Lol, that may not sound right to any of you, but I couldn't figure out how to word it so I just left it with that. I hope you understand what I meant by that. :/_


	6. Chapter 6

Once Jemima was dressed, she told Tom that she wanted to go play in her room, but when she took a hold of his hand, that's when he questioned her. She just grinned and tugged on his hand lightly. He sighed and followed her up to her room. When they got to her room, she immediately went up to JereBear and sat down on the floor and started talking to the bright blue teddy bear.

Voldemort was just standing in the doorway, watching Jemima interact with the teddy bear.

"Tom?" Voldemort shook his head lightly and looked right at Jemima's bright blue eyes. Jemima then patted the floor softly, indicating that she wanted him to sit next to her, so he complied. When Voldemort was seated on the floor next to her, she went back to talking to JereBear.

For a whole hour, Jemima just sat there, talking to JereBear until a certain question she wanted to ask Tom came up. She looked up at him, and looked right into his blood red eyes, then scrutinized his face a little. Jemima had to admit that he was scary looking, but she didn't like to judge on looks.

Voldemort was beyond confused as to why Jemima was studying him. He was feeling extremely uncomfortable under that bright blue gaze. He jumped slightly when Jemima scooted closer to him and put a hand on his cheek.

"Why do you look like this?" she asked him softly.

Voldemort let out a shaky breath and cleared his throat. "14 years ago, something happened. My plan went wrong and I ended up dying. Then, just last year, I was fully brought back by one of my friends, but I came back as what I look like now, with serpent-like features."

Jemima's eyebrows were furrowed with confusion, then her eyes widened. "My daddy talked about you. Said you hated muggles and half-bloods. My mumma was a muggle. A baby named Harry Potter survived the very bad curse." Jemima blinked back her tears. "You're V-voldemort." she gasped.

Voldemort sighed sadly. "Yes. Yes I am."

Jemima started to cry, which was what Voldemort predicted to happen. "My mumma was k-k-killed by one of your f-f-friends. All 'cause she was a m-muggle. And my daddy is dead, and he was a wizard!" she lunged herself at him, punching his chest with no success at harming him.

"Jemima," he said softly, attempting to calm her down, but the punches just kept coming. "Jemima, stop right now." a slightly mumbled 'no' came out of Jemima's mouth. "Jemima! Stop this instant!" she still didn't stop punching him, so he grabbed her arms lightly and hugged her. "Who was it, Jemima? Who killed your parents?"

Jemima didn't answer the question, she was struggling to get out of his embrace but her attempts were futile. She sighed and relaxed against him. "I don't know. I heard my mumma and daddy screaming, and loud crashes, so I hid in my secret hiding spot in my closet." she slightly pulled away from the hug and looked up at Voldemort. "I'm sorry for getting mad."

Voldemort smiled softly at the apology and shook his head. "It's alright."

Jemima smiled then went back to playing with her toys.

Voldemort sighed with relief. _What next?_

%HP%

The next morning found the two of them quietly eating breakfast. That is, until Severus Snape showed up.

"Sev'rus!" Jemima exclaimed as she saw the man walk into the dining room. She jumped out of the chair she was sitting in and ran up to him. "Hug?" she asked as she raised her arms up. Severus picked her up and hugged her lightly then put her back down.

"Good morning, my Lord." Severus greeted him as he bowed to Voldemort.

"Good morning."

"Tom?"

"Yes Jemima?"

"I- I want to go to Hogsmeade."

Voldemort just looked at her confusedly. _Why would she want to go to Hogsmeade?_ "Why would you want to do that?"

"I want to go to Honeydukes. My daddy would take me to Hogsmeade every month just so I can get some sweets. Oh and he would take me to Diagon Alley so I could see the owls."

Voldemort nodded then looked towards Severus. "Would you mind taking her to Hogsmeade and Diagon Alley?"

"Yes, my Lord." he said with a nod. Jemima squealed happily as she jumped out of the chair and ran up to her room to change.

%HP%

Severus and Jemima were looking at the owls when someone called out Severus' name.

"Professor Snape!" Severus turned around and saw three very familiar faces.

"Miss Granger." he bowed slightly to Hermione. "Weasley. Potter."

"'Ello to you, too." Ron muttered.

"Who's this, Professor?" Hermione asked as she acknowledged the fact that he had a four year old girl in his arms.

"I'm Jemima and I'm four." Jemima said as she held up four fingers.

"Well, aren't you adorable." she cooed softly which made Jemima giggle.

Jemima liked this girl. She had bushy brown hair and soft, kind brown eyes. She looked slightly to the left of the girl and saw a red headed boy that had blue eyes, and was a bit bulky. Then her eyes landed on the last person of the group. She definitely knew who that was. Harry Potter. He had messy black hair, and bright green eyes. Jemima could see the pain and suffering in his eyes. Thanks to the man who is allowing her to stay in his manor, his life has been nothing but Hell.

She looked up at Severus and asked, "Sev'rus, could you please put me down?"

Severus nodded and put her down on the ground, she then immediately made her way over to Harry. Severus started to panic. _No, no, no, no. Please don't say anything about the Dark Lord._

Jemima put her arms up, and Harry picked her up carefully. Jemima put her arms around his neck and hugged him. "Everything will be ok, Harry." she whispered into his ear. She pulled away and gave him a smile.

Harry smiled lightly. "Thank you." Jemima nodded and gave him a quick hug before he put her down.

She walked over to Severus and turned towards the three teenagers. "Bye."

The three teenagers said goodbye to Jemima and to Severus and walked away.

"What did she say to you, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"She said that everything will be ok." he said with a light smile.

"Really?" Ron asked with disbelief.

"Yeah." Harry replied distractedly.

%HP%

"I think that's enough sweets, Jemima."

Jemima had Bertie Bott's Jelly Beans, four Chocolate Frogs, Fizzing Whizbees, two Ice Mice, and Jelly Slugs.

Jemima giggled. "Ok, Sev'rus."

Severus picked up Jemima and apparated them to Riddle manor.

"Tom, we're back!" Severus walked into the dining room to find Tom sitting at the head of the table, waiting patiently for them.

"I trust that you two had a good time."

"Yes! I got sweets, a lot of sweets, and we saw owls, OH and we saw Harry Potter there too!" Jemima said happily.

Voldemort's eyes widened. "Oh, really?" Jemima nodded. Voldemort cleared his throat and put on a fake smile. "Well, let's see what kind of candy you have here."

_A/N: :o I liked this chapter. Idk why. :o I have decided to have chapter questions. I want to know what you guys think. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. :) I also hope the explanation on why Voldie turned into a serpent-like man seemed like a good one for Jemima to understand. :/ She is only four, she seems smart at times, but explanations need to be minimal._

_**Chapter Question:**__ What house do you think Jemima might be sorted in? Ravenclaw? Hufflepuff? Gryffindor? Slytherin?_


	7. Chapter 7

_JUSTSHUTUPANDREAD27: An extremely good question. I actually thought about that before posting the chapter. Maybe Jemima wants answers. Answers about a lot of things. Like, who killed her parents, and why Voldemort hates muggles and half-bloods. There's a lot of situations that she can question, and seek answers to. She's a very curious girl, she has a lot of questions that she wants answered. And maybe she wants to help Voldemort. _

Later that day. Voldemort was putting a very tired Jemima to bed. He was extremely tired also, having to calm down a _very _hyper Jemima since she ate pretty much every single one of the sweets she got from Honeydukes. It was only eight o'clock, but he was exhausted.

"Night, Tom." she murmured as she closed her eyes.

"Goodnight, Jemima." he said as he leaned down and lightly kissed her forehead, then his eyes widened, realizing what he had just done. He quickly stood up and cleared his throat. He quickly walked out of her room, and shut the door as quickly and quietly as possible and ran to his room.

He started pacing back and forth, running a hand over his hairless head. _Why? Why did I do that? _He groaned loudly at that thought and sat down in the chair next to his bed and put his head in his hands.

_'Poor Voldie afraid to show his good side?' _a chuckle that was clearly not his was heard in his head.

He growled. _Leave me alone!_

_'But I don't want to! I rather like it in the sane part of your conscience.'_

_Yes, well, I don't need your opinions on everything I think about._

Voldemort could hear a huff. _'You are extremely stubborn.'_

_**Really? **__I didn't know that. _

_'Sarcasm is not needed.'_

Voldemort rolled his eyes.

_'Honestly. Ever since Jemima walked into your life, you have been doubting your decisions. Maybe your fatherly instincts have kicked in.'_

Voldemort scoffed. _I am rather tired, so I wish to sleep without your pestering thoughts._

A huff then silence. Voldemort sighed and closed his eyes.

%HP%

Voldemort woke with a start, hearing a loud crash from down the hall. That's when he realized that he fell asleep in the chair. He sighed as he got up off the chair and walked out into the hallway and made his way to Jemima's room.

What he saw was something he would never expect.

Jemima was curled into a ball in the corner of her room, right near her bed. And there were little pieces of glass right next to her.

She was rocking back and forth as she cried softly. Voldemort felt a pang of sympathy at that moment.

"What happened, little one?" he asked softly.

At the sound of his voice, she started to shake violently and her sobs got louder. "I-I-I'm s-sorry, T-tom. I d-didn't m-mean t-to."

He sighed and walked over to Jemima, careful of the glass, and kneeled down in front of her. "Tell me what happened."

Jemima sniffled. "I was angry. I don't know why I was angry. All I remember was waking up, and feeling angry about something. Then I got so angry that the window broke." she looked up at him, teary eyed and curious. "Why did that happen?"

_She's a witch. _Voldemort sighed. "You are a witch, Jemima. Your powers are just starting to grow. I will teach you on how to control your magic."

Jemima blinked. "Oh." she murmured. "So you're not mad that I broke the window?" she asked sheepishly.

Voldemort shook his head as he chuckled. _Of course she would ask that._

%HP%

Later that day, after lunch, a Death Eater's meeting was scheduled. The first people to arrive were the Malfoy's.

"Draco!" Jemima squealed as she caught sight of the youngest Malfoy. She ran over to him and jumped into his arms and hugged him.

"Hello, Jemima." Draco said with a smile.

Jemima smiled back then jumped down from his arms. She turned towards Lucius Malfoy and asked, "May Draco come with me to go play in my room?"

Lucius looked down at Jemima and nodded which made Jemima squeal happily. She took hold of Draco's hand and dragged him up to her room.

Draco was impressed with Jemima's room. It wasn't extremely spacious like his, but it was just right for a four year old.

"This is JereBear." Jemima held up the bright blue teddy bear, who was looking at Draco curiously.

Draco took the teddy bear in his hands and smirked. "You named it JereBear?"

Jemima frowned. "You don't like it?" her bottom lip started to quiver.

Draco's eyes widened. "Oh no! I love it! Great name for a teddy bear!" he looked down at the teddy bear and saw that the bear had a stern look on his face. "What?" he asked the teddy bear.

The teddy bear made a noise, almost like a growl, and reached out for Jemima. Jemima took the bear from Draco's arms and put the bear on her bed. She then looked back at Draco curiously. "Draco?"

"Yes, Jemima?"

"You're going to end up a Death Eater, aren't you?"

Draco's eyes widened and started spluttering. "What makes you ask that question?"

Jemima sighed. "Your parents are forcing you to become a Death Eater, aren't they?"

Draco spluttered even more. He was shocked by the way Jemima was talking, almost like she wasn't a four year old. "Maybe I want to become a Death Eater."

"You're scared." Draco scoffed at that statement. "You're scared, so you're letting your parents force you into something you don't want to do."

"They aren't forcing me!"

"Then why are you here?"

Draco was speechless. He honestly did not expect that. Draco was starting to feel lightheaded, so he slowly sat down on the ground and put his head in his hands.

"Draco, you are your own person. Do not let anyone force you to do something you don't want to do." Jemima said softly.

_A/N: Wow. :o Jemima is starting to get her magic powers. :D And she's definitely starting to make an impact on people. Hope ya enjoyed the chapter! :)_

_**Chapter Question: **__Why do you think Jemima seems older than what she is now? She doesn't act like a four year old most of the time, and her vocabulary is miraculous._


	8. Chapter 8

_Three weeks later..._

"Jemima, what would you like for Christmas?" Voldemort asked her. They were currently in his study, Voldemort was sorting out some plans for the next Death Eater's meeting, and Jemima was playing with a few of her toys near his desk.

Jemima just thought about it as she played with her toys. She then looked up at Voldemort and simply shrugged. "I dunno." she muttered, then she went back to playing with her toys.

Voldemort stopped what he was doing and looked at her curiously. "You don't know?" he asked as he sat back in his chair.

Jemima shook her head. "I dunno what I want. All I use to get was toys, but I dunno what kind of toys I want."

Voldemort just nodded and pretended to go back to his work. _What kind of child does not want toys?_

_'She's not like any child.'_

Voldemort jumped at the sudden voice in his head causing Jemima to look at him. He shook his head and grinned lightly when she arched an eyebrow before returning to her toys.

_She must want something, though. I'll have to find something for her, then._

_'Can I help?'_

_No._

_'Please!'_

_No._

_'Please!'_

_..._

_'Please! Please!'_

_..._

_'Oh, please! Please, please, please!'_

_..._

_'Please! Please! Please! Please! PLEASEEEEEEEEEE!'_

_Alright! Fine you can help!_

_'Yes!'_

Voldemort rolled his eyes.

%HP%

_1 week later..._

"Tom! WAKE UP! IT'S CHRISTMAS!"

Jemima's shouting and jumping on his bed was what woke Voldemort up. He groaned loudly. He just wanted to sleep just a little bit longer.

"WAKE UP, TOM! IT'S CHRISTMAS!"

Voldemort growled playfully before grabbing her and started tickling her. The sound of loud laughter scared Voldemort a little, but he just kept tickling her until her face turned beet red.

"Happy Christmas, Tom." Jemima said after she caught her breath.

"Happy Christmas, Jemima." he got down from his bed and picked Jemima up. "Let's go open presents, shall we?" Voldemort chuckled after that question got a loud 'yeah!' from the child.

Once they got to the living room, he put her down and she immediately ran to the tree.

"Can I open one present, Tom? Please?" Jemima asked as she bounced up and down with joy.

"Yes, but I have a specific present for you to open." he said as he went behind a chair to pick up a box with holes in it and handed the box to her.

She sat down on the ground and slowly picked up the lid and gasped at what was inside. A puppy. She picked the puppy up out of the box and held it out in front of her. The puppy had dark and light brown fur, floppy ears, and brown eyes.

The puppy was looking around the room curiously, then at the person who was holding him. The puppy saw those blue eyes and was immediately attached to Jemima.

"Boy or girl, Tom?" Jemima asked him as she put the puppy down and started playing with the puppy.

"Well, Severus would have thought you would like a girl dog, so that puppy is a girl." Voldemort answered with a smile.

"Sev'rus bought her? Oh my gosh." she shifted to lie down on her stomach to get a good look at the puppy. Her face then contorted into concentration, almost like in thought. "Shadow." she said aloud, which scared Voldemort, but the puppy just continued on looking around the room. "Whisper." No response. "Timber." No response again. "Spirit." the puppy looked at her. Jemima smiled and lifted her head up. "You will be named Spirit then."

"What a wonderful name for a dog, Jemima." Voldemort smiled.

Three loud pops were then heard in the dining room.

"We are here my Lord." a familiar voice called out.

"SEV'RUS!" Jemima shouted as she picked up Spirit and ran over to Severus and hugged him. "Thank you for Spirit, Sev'rus."

Severus smiled. "You are welcome. You already picked a name for her, and a good one at that." he said with a chuckle.

Jemima ran back into the livingroom and sat by the tree. "Draco! Sit by me!" Draco obliged happily.

"Happy Christmas, my Lord." Lucius, Narcissa, and Bellatrix said simultaneously.

"Happy Christmas." he said with a smile.

Once everyone sat down, they started to open the presents.

%HP%

Jemima fell asleep in front of the tree with Spirit at her side, who was also sleeping. She had gotten many great gifts that she could not have possibly thought of. Draco got her a blue diamond necklace that matched her eyes, and was charmed to let him know if she was ever in trouble. She immediately asked him to put the necklace on her, which he obliged. Severus got Jemima's favorite sweets from Honeydukes, a bright blue dog tag for Spirit, and a child's book about magic. Lucius and Narcissa both got her a few dresses, one dress matched her eye color, one was black, and the last one was bright green, a green that would brighten her bright blue eyes even more. Bellatrix was oddly nice enough to get her a black and blue bracelet that would help control her magic. Voldemort must have told her about Jemima breaking a window due to her magic. Voldemort had gotten her a small mirror that would show her whatever she wanted to see just by saying, "Mirror, show me.." then whatever she wanted to see, but the mirror only works for her, no one else. He also got her a customized cloak for the Death Eater's meetings. It was black and bright blue. And he got her a ring that whenever she was scared for any reason, that she just has to hold the ring, and it'll bring her happiest memory to mind. She loved that gift just as much as Spirit and the mirror. She also found out what kind of dog Spirit was. A German Shepherd.

All of the presents for Draco, Lucius, Narcissa, Severus, Bellatrix, and Voldemort were from Jemima.

Draco got a potions book, which Draco happily thanked Jemima for.

Lucius got a new cane with a dragon head. Jemima thought it was perfect because since he has a son named Draco, which means dragon in latin. Lucius thanked her

Narcissa got a black silk dress with small diamonds on it. Narcissa loved it. Narcissa thanked her.

Severus had also gotten a potions book, but for more advanced potions. Severus thanked her.

Bellatrix got a strange gift. A teddy bear. Jemima had told her that if she was ever scared, to hug the bear. Bellatrix smiled, showing off her rotted teeth and said thank you.

"Jemima," Voldemort said softly as he shook her carefully. "Dinner is ready."

Jemima stirred slightly and opened her eyes with a light groan. "I'm too tired." she mumbled as she closed her eyes again.

"Oh no you don't." he said as he started to tickle her, causing her to wake up and scare Spirit awake.

Spirit, sensing that Voldemort was a threat to Jemima, started to attack his fingers causing him to stop tickling her. "No bite, Spirit." Jemima scolded her. Spirit sat down with a whimper. "Come on, let's go eat." she said as she picked up the puppy and ran to the dining room but stopped in her tracks when she saw Draco sitting in the seat next to her. She gasped loudly. "Tom, is Draco staying the night?" she asked hopefully. Voldemort nodded. "Yes!" she exclaimed as she ran to her chair and placed Spirit on her lap.

"Put Spirit on the floor, Jemima. Tunie will bring her something to eat." Voldemort said as he sat down in his chair.

Jemima huffed before she put Spirit down. Their food immediately appeared on their place, and Tunie brought food for Spirit.

They had a delicious Christmas dinner.

%HP%

"Thank you for the necklace, Draco." Jemima said with a smile as she petted a sleeping Spirit.

They had just gotten their pajamas on when she said that.

Draco smiled at her and nodded. He then went back to setting up his sleeping spot on the floor.

Jemima grabbed the mirror off her bed and sighed. "Mirror, show me my home." immediately a picture of a brick house was shown. It looked pretty spacious for three people.

Draco heard her say those words and looked at her, he immediately began to worry because he saw tears flowing down her face.

A sob broke free before she said, "Mirror, show me my mummy and daddy." a picture of a woman and man was shown. Another sob broke free, and more tears flowed down her face.

The woman was pale and had light brown hair. Her eyes were green. She looked to be wearing a green dress. The man was an exact picture of Jemima. He had black hair, _bright _blue eyes like Jemima's, but he was lightly tanned. He looked to be wearing a suit.

Draco slowly got up onto her bed and patted her back softly. He really wished he could see who Jemima's parents were, but he couldn't.

"I miss them, Draco. So much." she put down the mirror and Draco pulled her in for a hug.

"It'll be alright. It will be." he whispered into her ear.

_I hope everything will be ok, _he thought.

_A/N: Agh! Haven't updated in awhile. Was in a state miles and miles away from where I live, so I didn't have much time. Then we got back and I was just too lazy. Go back to school Tuesday. :D I enjoyed writing this chapter. Hope you enjoyed reading it. :D_

_**Chapter Question: **__What do you think is the significance of the necklace, mirror, and the ring? _


	9. Chapter 9

_A loud crash and loud screaming woke up a small child. The child jumped out of the bed, revealing a four year old girl. Her bright blue eyes shining with fear in the night._

_"Mumma!" the little girl shouted. _

_The shout was never heard over the loud crashes and screams._

_She knew what to do._

_She ran over to her closet, closed the door behind her, and huddled inside her secret hiding spot. _

_Footsteps were heard walking up the staircase. The little girl heard the footsteps stop, indicating that the person was probably at the top of the stairs, and a muttered word she could not comprehend. It sounded more like 'Lu'os', but she didn't care. All she cared about was staying quiet so this person did not hear her._

_Then another set of footsteps were heard running up the stairs._

_"Be quiet!" a male voice whispered harshly._

_"I doubt anyone else is here." the other male said nonchalantly._

_"They have a room that would be for a child. The child could have not gotten far. Go look for the child. I will look here." the first male voice ordered the other._

_"Fine. I probably won't even find the kid, anyways."_

_The one male walked down the stairs, and walked out of the house without closing the door._

_The little girl heard heavy footsteps enter her bedroom. She started shaking violently. She suddenly jumped when her closet door was violently opened. She hoped to whatever god that was out there that this man didn't find her._

_With a grunt, the man slammed the closet door shut, and searched the rest of the house._

_It was 30 minutes later when the man left._

_The little girl ran out of the house as fast as she could, running into the woods that were near her house. _

_She stopped running when she found a tree stump, so she sat on it and screamed as loud as she could._

Jemima woke with a start, immediately starting to cry at the dream, or the nightmare as she would say.

She could hear Draco's voice trying to calm her down, but it didn't work.

Draco ran over to Voldemort's bedroom, and woke him up, not caring that he could be hexed by this man very easily.

Voldemort immediately ran straight to Jemima's room when Draco said that she started crying for some reason he didn't know about.

He scooped her up in his arms and rocked her back and forth. "Why are you crying, little one?"

"N-nightm-mare. M-mumma a-and d-daddy d-dead." at that said, a whole new set of tears broke free and ran down her face.

"Shhh, it's ok. It's ok. It was only a nightmare."

"No! No it wasn't! It was real!" she shouted at him.

Voldemort was extremely worried at that shouted statement.

%HP%

The next day, Voldemort decided to take the memory of that night Jemima's parents were killed, and see for himself, what happened that night.

"Now, Jemima, all you have to do is put the memory at the front of your mind, then I will take it away. Ok?"

Jemima nodded hesitantly. She closed her eyes and thought about that fateful night.

When Voldemort saw her face contort into sadness and fear, he pointed his wand to her temple, and the memory clung to his wand. He put the memory in a vial and walked over to his pensieve. He poured the memory into the pensieve and put his head into the water and was immediately pulled into the memory.

_Voldemort was in a small compartment. He was confused at first, but he saw Jemima and remembered that she hid in her secret hiding spot in her closet._

_He heard footsteps walking up the stairs. Then the footsteps stopped and a whispered 'Lumos' was said. _

_Another set of footsteps ran up the steps._

_"Be quiet!" Voldemorts eyes widened at that voice. Lucius Malfoy.. _

_"I doubt anyone else is here." that familiar voice said nonchalantly. Fenrir Greyback._

_For the rest of the memory, he thought about why Lucius and Fenrir were even at Jemima's house. He didn't assign anyone a house that day._

_A loud scream broke his train of thought, then he was back into the present._

"I know who killed your parents, Jemima, and they will pay!" he said angrily as he made to walk out the room.

"No!"

That made him stop in his tracks. He turned around and looked at her questioningly. "And why not?"

"They will get what they deserve in due time, Tom. Don't waste your time with them."

Voldemort's eyebrows furrowed together with confusion. What on earth? A four year old child had said that?

_A/N: Short, I know. But it only involves Voldemort figuring out who killed her parents. I hope you were surprised by who did kill her parents. And I hope none of you are mad, lol. Hope you enjoyed this chapter._

_**Chapter Question: **__Why do you think Jemima protested to Voldemort when he said that Lucius and Fenrir will pay for what they had done?_


	10. Chapter 10

It was the 28th of December, the day of Jemima's birthday.

"Tom! Wake up! It's my birthday! Wake up, Tom!" Voldemort groaned as he rolled over onto his back and turned his head to the side to look at Jemima. "Come on. Get out of bed! Let's go!" she started to walk away from the bed, but Voldemort grabbed onto her and plopped her onto the bed causing her to giggle.

"What is your birthday wish?" he asked her calmly.

"Uh uh! Not telling!" she said as she jumped down from the bed and ran downstairs to the dining room.

Voldemort chuckled before getting off of his bed and making his way down to the dining room.

"Happy Birthday, Miss Jemima." Tunie said as she put dog food down on the floor for Spirit.

"Thank you, Tunie!"

Voldemort walked over to his chair and sat down. "I have invited Severus, the Mafloy's" -he scowled when he thought about the fact that Lucius Malfoy would be there- "Bellatrix, and the Lestrange brothers."

Jemima's blue eyes widened. "'Dolphus and 'Bastan will be here?"

He chuckled and nodded his head. "I thought you'd want them to be here for your birthday." then their food was suddenly on their plate but before he started eating he told Jemima, "And those presents you got for Christmas were also your birthday presents."

"Oh, ok!" she smiled then started to eat her breakfast.

%HP%

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Jemima! Happy birthday to you!"

Jemima giggled as they all sang to her. She looked at the candles but before she blew them out she closed her eyes and made her wish, _I wish Tom looked more like a human. _She then blew out the candles and everyone cheered loudly.

"What did you wish for, Jemima?" Draco asked her.

Jemima shook her head. "Not telling! So don't ask again!" she said with a giggle.

He pouted. "But, I'm your best friend!" he whined loudly.

She giggled. "If I tell you it won't come true! Don't you know that?"

"Oh." he blinked owlishly. "Ok, I won't ask again."

"Good." she looked away from Draco and looked at Voldemort. "Can we have cake now?"

Voldemort chuckled with a nod then he got everyone a plate and started cutting the cake. Handing Jemima the first piece of cake, and handing Lucius the last piece, scowling at him as he handed it to him.

%HP%

It was early in the morning when Voldemort woke up. He yawned as he got out of bed and went to the bathroom. He went to the bathroom and washed his hands in the sink. As he washed his hands, he glanced up at the mirror, but saw a glimpse of black on top of his head. So he looked up at the mirror and his eyes widened.

"What in Merlin's beard is this?"

He didn't have the snake-like face anymore. He looked human. He had short, wavy black hair, blue eyes, and pale skin. He looked to be in his thirties.

He touched his face, examining it, testing it to see if this was a dream or not.

It wasn't.

"Oh my Gods." his eyes widened even more. "Jemima." he said softly as he ran to her room and opened her door. He walked over to her bed and shook her awake. "Jemima, what did you do?" he shouted as she woke up. "What did you do!"

Jemima's eyes widened when she realized who it was. "I'm sorry, I thought you would have wanted it. I didn't think it would come true, anyways. I'm sorry, don't be mad." she sobbed at the thought of him being mad at her. Tears then started falling down her face.

"Now no one will take me seriously because I don't look scary! Now I look like a normal human being." Spirit started barking at Voldemort's shouts, causing him to look at the puppy. "Oh shut it, you filthy thing!" the puppy whimpered and stopped barking. Voldemort looked back at Jemima, and saw that she was crying hysterically. "Oh stop your crying! It's giving me a headache!" her crying didn't stop, so he left her room with a loud growl and ran to his room and slammed the door and climbed into bed and screamed into his pillow.

_THIS IS NOT WHAT I WANTED!_

_'I am upset with you at the moment. Yelling at a harmless little girl for something so stupid. It was her birthday, at least let her wish for something she wants.'_

_It was a stupid wish. I can't believe she wished for this. Why not wish for a new pet? I would have liked that a lot better._

_'She was trying to be selfless. She cares more for her friends and family than her. Give her some respect for that.'_

_I don't look scary anymore. I don't look like a Lord now._

_'SO WHAT? My goodness. Is that all you think about? Becoming the 'Lord Voldemort, Ruler of the Wizarding World'? You are nothing but a selfish man. Go apologize this instant!'_

_NO! I shouldn't have to apologize! She should._

At that said, the voice didn't say anything else.

Two hours later, he got up off his bed and walked to Jemima's room. He heard soft sobs through the door. He opened the door slowly, and saw her cuddling Spirit close to her. The puppy was trying to comfort her by nudging her chin.

"Jemima." he said softly.

Jemima raised her head with a gasp and ran into his arms. "I'm so sorry! Please forgive me!"

He slid down the closed door, and sat on the floor, holding her to his chest. Tears were pooling at the corners of his eyes. "Shhh... I should be the one who is sorry." the tears pooling at the corners of his eyes finally fell down his face. "I'm so sorry for yelling. Shh... calm down. Shhhhhh..." he let out a loud sob, scaring himself beyond belief, which made him cry even more.

They sat there for an hour, crying. Then they sat there for another hour before they both fell asleep. Voldemort clutching her to his chest and Jemima clutching onto his shirt.

This little girl has successfully changed his life. But he still wants to destroy Harry Potter.

_A/N: Oooooooooh! :O I felt kind of bad for writing that portion of the chapter. Dx Bah. Hope you liked this chapter. I think I made him the character he should be in this chapter. Lol, I made him in character. xD_

_**Chapter Question: **__Why did Jemima wish for Voldemort to look more human?_


	11. Chapter 11

Things weren't the same after that day. They never spoke to each other, never even glanced at each other. They were too afraid to look at each other, afraid to remember that day. Jemima wasn't her usual self. She did brighten up a bit when she saw Draco or Severus, but she was most likely quiet and calm. She was mostly in her room, only coming out for breakfast, lunch, dinner, and to use the bathroom. Voldemort, also, barely left his room. All he thought about was what he did that day and regretting it. So, four months later, he had decided to have a Death Eater's meeting to discuss about what they will do with Potter.

He summoned Severus a few hours before the meeting because he felt that Jemima shouldn't be present during this specific meeting.

"Yes, my Lord?" Severus asked.

"Would you mind taking Jemima for a few hours? I wouldn't like her here for this meeting." he frowned sadly as he said this. He truly missed the five year old.

"Yes, my Lord. Would Hogsmeade be alright?" Severus asked carefully.

Voldemort nodded. "That would be wonderful. She most definitely needs to get out of that bloody room of hers, anyway." he walked over to the bottom of the stairwell and called out for Jemima. "Severus is here, little one!"

Jemima quickly ran out of her room and down the stairs and ran over to Severus. "Uncle Sev!" Severus picked her up and hugged her. Jemima pulled away from the hug and looked at him with a confused expression. "What are you doing here, Uncle Sev?"

Severus chuckled. "What do you mean? Do you not wish me to be here?"

"No!" Jemima answered quickly and gave him a grin. "I'm glad you're here, but why are you?"

Severus sighed. "There is a Death Eater's meeting today, and Voldemort doesn't want you here while the meeting is going on."

"Oh." she mumbled sadly. She looked toward Voldemort and frowned. "Do you still hate me, Tom?"

Voldemort's eyes widened at that question and he frowned. "I never hated you, little one." _I've only loved you liked a daughter. _"I was just upset and surprised. I've actually taken a liking to this new look." he tried to convince her but her skeptical look proved to him that she didn't believe him one bit. "You have to understand that I was use to looking the way I use to look. And suddenly waking up one morning looking like this really scared me. Just please know that I am not and was not angry with you. And I certainly did not or do not hate you."

Jemima smiled at that answer and jumped down from Severus's arms and ran up to Voldemort who picked her up and the both of them embraced each other, clinging to each other like there was no tomorrow.

They embraced each other for a few more minutes before Jemima got down and walked up to Severus. "Where will we be going, Uncle Sev?"

"Hogsmeade." he replied.

Jemima beamed up at the Potion's Master. "Can I get more sweets?" she asked sheepishly.

Severus chuckled and looked toward Voldemort for confirmation who nodded at the silent question. He looked down at Jemima and nodded.

Jemima squealed loudly causing Voldemort to wince. "Not too much, though." he added quickly.

Jemima pouted at Voldemort. "Aww! Fine!" her eyes then widened as another thought came to mind. "What about Spirit?"

"I'll keep her with me and put a protective charm around her." Voldemort told her.

"I'll go get her then!" she said as she ran up the steps to retrieve Spirit and ran back down the stairs with the puppy running closely behind her.

Spirit had immensely grown over the four months. When she was sitting, she reached to Jemima's chest, but when she was standing on her hind legs, she towered over Jemima.

Once Spirit was sitting by Jemima's side, he pulled out his wand and murmured a protection charm over Spirit. A blue hue surrounded her for a few seconds and then it went away.

Jemima patted Spirit on the head and smiled up at Voldemort. "Thank you." she then turned to Spirit. "Be good for me." the puppy barked her answer causing Jemima to smile. "Let's go, Uncle Sev!"

Severus picked her up and was ready to apparate when Voldemort stopped them. "You behave too, Jemima." Jemima giggled and nodded and her and Severus were gone.

%HP%

Everyone was at the meeting except Lucius. Narcissa and Draco were there, though.

"Where is Lucius?" he asked the two other Malfoy's.

"He's not feeling well. He told us to just go and he would stay home." Narcissa replied.

Voldemort didn't believe that one bit. So he prodded Narcissa's mind but got no where, so he tried Draco's. He at least got somewhere. They weren't lying so he nodded to the two Malfoy's and they sat down in their seats.

When everyone was seated, Voldemort stood up from his seat. "I've thought about what I want to do with Potter. But before we can do this, we need his Prophecy from the Ministry."

"When will we be going to get the Prophecy, my Lord?" Bellatrix asked.

"In one month." he answered and they all nodded.

_Let's hope we succeed._

%HP%

Severus was walking with Jemima in his arms who was eating Bertie Botts Beans when a flash of green whizzed past his head. Jemima screamed as he looked to where the Killing Curse came from, and what he saw made him see red. _Blonde hair._

He pulled out his wand and pointed it towards the man. _"Stupefy!" _the man dodged the spell. _"Expelliarmus!" _the man's wand fell to the ground then he picked it up immediately.

Next thing Severus knew was pain. A lot of pain. He could distinctly hear another scream, classifying the scream as Jemima's but he couldn't help but focus on the pain he was feeling. He could feel himself falling to his knees and he could feel Jemima thrashing around violently. He really wanted to help her deal with the pain but he couldn't. Then, unexpectedly, the pain was gone, leaving him panting on his hands and knees. Once his breathing was controlled, he looked down at Jemima, immediately embracing her to his chest. Tears were flowing carelessly down her face, she was panting heavily, and her face was flushed due to not being able to breathe because of the pain.

Once she caught her breath, she uttered words that made his eyes widen. "I want my daddy. I WANT MY DADDY!" more tears began to fall down her face.

At the shout, Severus apparated them to the mansion and shouted, "MY LORD!"

Voldemort was immediately by Jemima's and Severus's side. "What happened?"

Jemima lunged at Voldemort and put her arms and legs around him. "Daddy!" Voldemort's eyes widened and his face paled.

He looked toward Severus, anger evident on his face. "Explain, now!" he ordered Severus.

_"Lucius Malfoy."_

%HP%

"So, Lucius Malfoy _Crucioed _the both of you?" Voldemort asked incredulously.

Severus nodded. "But I have this feeling that he was aiming for Jemima and since she's so small, he also hit me."

Jemima was sleeping in Voldemort's bed with Spirit by her side and Voldemort and Severus were sitting in the chairs that were next to his bed so they could watch over her.

Voldemort shook his head and rested it against the palm of his hands, feeling the hair that was now there. "I could imagine the pain she was in." he then put his face in his hands, having the urge to cry for the girl who has changed his life in just five months. "Gods. If I didn't have you take her to Hogsmeade, this wouldn't have happened."

Severus just stayed quiet while the Dark Lord cried. He also felt really bad for the five year old.

_No child should have to go through that kind of pain. _That thought made Voldemort cry even more. _I will get back at Lucius for doing this._

%HP%

_"Crucio!" _Lucius thrashed around again. He had been _Crucioed _five times already and he knew why. "Are you going to tell me why you _did that!_"

Right before Voldemort uttered the Curse again, Lucius spoke up. "Joseph Gray!"

Voldemort's eyebrows furrowed together and he put his wand down. "What about Gray?" he asked. He then thought back to the bright blue eyed man. He had asked him to join him when he was merely 17. The man declined him. He was angry because who would dare decline his offer? So he tried to get Joseph killed when he was just 21, but he failed. So, just five months ago when he found out where Joseph, his wife, _and daughter_ lived, he ordered Lucius and Fenrir to go and kill all three of them.

"Joseph Gray is Jemima's father." Voldemort mumbled to himself.

_I have caused another child to lose their parents..._

_A/N: GASP! :O Lol. I am sorry for not updating in a month. WRITER'S BLOCK! Dx Welp, hope you enjoyed this chapter. :)_

_**Chapter Question: **__What do you think will happen next?_


	12. Chapter 12

_A/N 1: I was watching Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2 when I had gotten this idea for this chapter. I don't even know how I came up with the idea, but I did. O.o _

Voldemort was angry. Angry at himself and he needed to let out this anger and frustration. He was glad that he succeeded in having _Joseph _killed, but he was angry because he had ruined a child's life. That was where the confusion came up. _Why would he care that he had ruined some random child's life? _

Frustration started to build up at that question. He was about ready to break something or _anything _for that matter at that moment.

He apparated away from the manor before he did something he would regret. He had apparated in the middle of nowhere. He was surrounded only by trees and no wild animals. He whipped out his wand and immediately let loose every emotion that was inside of him.

Multiple trees were on the ground by the time he was calmed down. He let out a loud growl before falling to the ground and putting his head in his hands and started sobbing.

The first thought that came to mind was when he first met Joseph Gray:

_It was 1975, and a 49 year old Tom Riddle was walking the streets of Hogsmeade when someone accidentally walked into him._

_"Oh! I'm sorry." a male voice said. _

_Tom looked at the person who walked into him and was met with electric blue eyes._

_Tom put a fake smile on his face. "It is quite alright." he studied the man a little more. Besides the bright blue eyes, the man had shiny black hair and sunkissed skin. He was about four inches shorter than Tom and looked to be 17 years old. He was wearing old jeans, boots, and a black sweater._

_The man chuckled and shook his head. "No, it is not alright. I should have watched where I was going." Tom smiled at that. He liked the guy already. "How about a free butterbeer as an apology?" the man asked with wide smile._

_Tom chuckled. "I would like that very much."_

_They walked to the Three Broomsticks and the man walked over to the counter to order their drinks and Tom got them a table. A couple minutes later, the man walked over to the table with the drinks in his hands and put them down on the table. _

_Tom grabbed the drink and took a sip of it. "Thank you." he said as he put the mug down. _

_The man smiled. "You're welcome." he then took a sip of his drink and set it back down and held out his hand. "Joseph Gray."_

_Tom eyed the hand for a few seonds before he took the hand and shook it. "Tom Riddle." he let go of the hand and grabbed his drink and took another sip._

_"Don't mind me asking. But, how old are you? I'm trying to distinguish your age by how you look and I'm having doubts." Joseph asked shyly._

_Tom chuckled. "I'm 49."_

_Joseph gaped at him. "I was thinking you were 32."_

_Tom laughed softly. "Well, thank you. That helps my thoughts on being old a lot."_

_Joseph smiled. "I'm taking a wild guess here, but you were a Slytherin. Am I right?"_

_Tom stared at Joseph before smirking and nodding his head. "Impressive. How did you know that?"_

_Joseph shrugged. "The way you carry yourself just screams Slytherin."_

_Tom nodded. "Well, it's my turn to guess things." he said with a smile. "Now, let's see... You're 17 and... you're in Ravenclaw."_

_Joseph smirked and arched an eyebrow. "Are you sure?"_

_"I am very sure."_

_Joseph took a sip of his butterbeer before answering. "You are correct. How'd you know?"_

_Tom shrugged mockingly. "You look 17 to me and you seem very smart."_

_Joseph rolled his eyes at that answer but excused it. "Well, it was nice to meet you, Tom. I hope we meet again." he said as he got up from his seat._

_"Wait," Tom said. Joseph looked toward him with an arched eyebrow. "Sit down." he said sternly._

_"Yes?" Joseph asked slowly as he sat down._

_Tom leaned in and whispered, "Do you know who Lord Voldemort is?"_

_Joseph nodded but didn't say anything._

_"Well, um," Tom cleared his throat before he continued speaking. "How would you like to join him?"_

_Joseph furrowed his eyebrows and quickly stood up from his seat. "No, thank you. Good day, Mr. Riddle."_

_Tom watched as Joseph walked away from him and out the Inn, silently seething to himself. How dare someone decline his offer!_

Voldemort didn't even want to think about when he saw Joseph the second time. He stormed into his house and actually caused his wife, Miranda, to miscarry their first baby using the Cruciatus curse, simply because Joseph was not in the house.

By the time he was completely calmed down, it was dark out. He apparated back to the manor and went to his bedroom and didn't see Jemima, so he walked to her room and she was in there playing with Spirit.

"Jemima, can I talk to you?" he asked as he sat down on the floor.

Jemima smiled brightly. "Hiya Tom. Sure!"

"How are you feeling?"

"Tired. But, I feel a lot better." she answered happily.

Voldemort smiled sadly. "Jemima, you're not going to like hearing this... but... Jemima, I was responsible for your parents' death. Your father declined my offer to join me and I was angry. I'm really sorry Jemima. I know sorry won't help your parents come back, but just know that I am sorry."

Jemima just stared at him, emotionless, for a few minutes until she turned her head away from him. "Leave me alone. I just want to be left alone for a little while." she whispered.

Voldemort slowly got up off the floor and walked out of her room and closed the door. He walked to his room and closed his door and leaned on it, tears starting to flow down his face.

_What have I done?_

_A/N 2: :O Oh my. I hope this didn't disappoint anyone and I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. :)_

_**Chapter Question: **__What do you think was going on in Jemima's mind when Voldemort told her those things?_


	13. Chapter 13

Jemima was staring out of her bedroom window, thinking back to the time she eavesdropped on her parents, overhearing a conversation about Lord Voldemort.

_Jemima was heading to the bathroom when she heard her parents talking so she tiptoed over to their bedroom door and saw it was slightly ajar so she put her ear close to the opening of the door and listened in on the conversation. _

_"But Miranda, he's back! I need to do something to keep her safe!" Joseph told his wife._

_"How are you so sure that Voldemort is back? This Potter kid must be wrong."_

_"He's not wrong! If he says he's back, I believe him. I know most people out there don't believe him, but I do."_

_"Alright. So, say he _is _back, what will you do to keep Jemima safe?"_

_"I was thinking I could magically build a small compartment in her closet. She is the only one that can get in there and get out."_

_"Alright. When will you build this compartment?"_

_Joseph sighed. "I was thinking tomorrow."_

_"Ok." Miranda mumbled. "I love you, Joe."_

_"I love you, too."_

Jemima started crying at that memory. She truly missed her parents.

Spirit knew something was wrong with her owner, so she padded toward Jemima and settled down next to her, putting her head on Jemima's lap.

Jemima sighed. "I love you, Spirit. You're the best friend I ever had." she giggled when Spirit licked her cheek. "Come on. I need to ask Tom something." she said as she stood up and walked to the door and opened it and went to Voldemort's room with Spirit following closely behind.

Jemima lightly knocked on the door. "Tom?"

"Come in, Jemima." Voldemort said a few seconds later.

Jemima opened the door slowly and peered in to find Voldemort sitting in his chair next to the bed. She walked into his room and stood in front of him and Spirit sat down next to her. "I have a question."

"Alright. What is it?" he asked curiously.

"Could you- um- call Uncle Sev for me, please? I need to talk to him." she asked quietly.

Voldemort frowned. He definitely didn't expect that. "Alright." he said with a nod. He summoned Severus and in a matter of a few minutes, Severus was in his room, standing next him.

"Yes, my Lord?"

"Jemima wants to have a few words with you." he told Severus.

Jemima walked up to Severus and he picked her up. She leaned in to whisper into his ear and told him what she wanted to say.

Severus's eyes widened at what she said a couple moments later then he looked at Voldemort and cleared his throat. "Would it be alright if I could take her to Hogwarts for a day? I'm sure Dumbledore would allow it."

Voldemort was confused. Why would she want to go to Hogwarts? What was there? _Who _was there? He nodded slowly. "Come by early tomorrow."

Severus nodded at Voldemort then looked at Jemima. "Off to bed for you, young lady. Busy day tomorrow."

Jemima smiled and kissed his cheek before she jumped out of his arms and walked over to Voldemort and kissed his cheek also. "Night." she said as she walked to her room with Spirit following.

%HP%

Severus and Jemima were walking through the halls of Hogwarts heading to the Great Hall to have breakfast. Dumbledore had not questioned Severus on why he had a five year old with him and just allowed him to have her with him for the whole day.

Jemima had come to like the Headmaster right when she saw him. Those twinkling blue eyes were kind and soft. He also had a bird, a Phoenix, Dumbledore had told her. She thought the Phoenix was pretty. He also gave her a handful of lemon drops, which she was currently eating one, but Severus said she was not to have another one until after lunch.

As they walked into the Great Hall, the students that were in there all looked their way and there were quite a few gasps that could be heard but Severus ignored them and walked up to the staff table and sat down in his seat with Jemima on his lap. Another plate appeared next to his and both of their plates were filled with eggs, sausage, pancakes, and a couple orange slices and their cups were filled with pumpkin juice. Severus cut up Jemima's pancakes and sausage. He then looked up and saw that most of the students' eyes were on him and Jemima. He cleared his throat before he ate his own breakfast.

After Jemima ate most of her food, she looked up and looked at the students until her eyes landed on a familiar face.

Jemima gasped and looked at Severus. "Can I go say hello to Draco, please?"

"Yes you may, but don't run."

"Ok." she said joyfully and jumped down from Severus's lap and walked over to Draco. "Boo!"

Draco jumped slightly and turned around to find Jemima smiling at him. He smiled. "Jemima!" he brought her in for a hug and she kissed his cheek before they let go of each other. "What are you doing here?"

Jemima shook her head. "I can't say. I'm sorry."

Draco nodded. "Oh, alright. You don't have to tell me anything." he said with a mock pout causing Jemima to giggle.

"Who's this, Draco?" Blaise asked.

"This is Jemima. Jemima, this is Blaise."

"Hi!" she said, smiling brightly.

"Hello." Blaise said with a chuckle.

Jemima sighed. "I better go before Uncle Sev gets mad." she said before kissing Draco and Blaise on the cheek and running over to the staff table where Severus sat waiting for her.

"Uncle Sev?" Blaised asked, confused.

Draco just shook his head and went back to eating his breakfast.

%HP%

Jemima was bored. Extremely bored.

It was only the beginning of the first class and she was already bored. And the room smelled horrible. She blamed it on the potions the students were making.

Just then, an extremely strong smell was sent her way and she had to cover up her nose to block it. She then heard a giggle to her right and when she looked to where the giggle came from she saw a familiar face. It was the girl she met at Hogsmeade the first time she and Severus went.

"I'm Hermione. And you're Jemima, am I correct?" Jemima nodded. Hermione smiled before she continued, "The one next to me is Ron." Ron looked up when he heard his name being mentioned and looked at Jemima and waved. Jemima waved back. "And I think you know who Harry is, correct?" Jemima nodded. "Well, I have to get back to working on this potion because Ron certainly doesn't know what to do." she said jokingly.

"Oi! I resent that." Ron muttered.

Jemima giggled before settling her eyes on Harry. She jumped down from the stool and walked over to him. "Hiya Harry."

Harry looked down to where the quiet voice came from and was met with familiar bright blue eyes. "Oh, hello Jemima."

"How have you been?" she asked, but before Harry could answer, Severus interrupted him.

"Jemima! Didn't I tell you that you weren't supposed to bother any of the students?" he asked as he walked over to her and picked her up.

"Yes," she murmured. "I'm sorry Uncle Sev." she put her arms around his neck and hugged him.

"It's alright. Now, don't bother the students again, alright?"

"Yes sir."

%HP%

It was after lunch and Harry, Hermione, and Ron were heading to their last class when a Slytherin walked up to the three of them.

"Snape wants to talk to you, Potter."

Harry nodded and walked all the way to the dungeons and into the potions classroom.

Jemima was sitting at Severus's desk and when she heard the door close she looked up and smiled at Harry.

"Hiya, Harry. I have some things to tell you."

"Snape doesn't want to talk to me?" he asked, confused.

Jemima shook her head and motioned for him to stand by her and once he complied, she sighed and gave him a solemn look. "For one, Voldemort is the reason why I also don't have parents. I just found out yesterday."

Harry nodded. "So, we're both orphans then?"

Jemima nodded. "And two, I have a feeling something bad is going to happen. Not to you exactly, but to someone you know."

Harry furrowed his eyebrows with confusion. "Ok, but why are you telling me this?"

"Because Voldemort will be the cause of it."

"How- how do you know this?" he asked quietly.

"I'm living with him. I sometimes overhear things."

Harry cleared his throat. "Are you against him?"

"I am against the way he thinks, but not against him."

_A/N: Hmmmm... Interesting... Jemima is a very smart girl. She must have her father's brains. xD Lol. Hope you enjoyed the chapter._

_**Chapter Question #1: **__What do you think will happen? _

**_Chapter Question #2: _**_Why do you think Jemima told Harry about everything she knows?_


	14. AN

I bet you guys are wondering why it's taking me so long to update this story. Well, two words; _**final exams**_. I have been working my butt off since a week after I posted the last chapter, studying like crazy, getting my work in, all that other crap. So, this story will be on a very _**short **_temporary hiatus because school will be over June 5th, so I will be able to work on the chapters soon after that. I am sorry for not saying anything sooner but I guess most of you know what high school is like. Dx So atleast try to bear with me. Like I said, I am sorry for not saying anything sooner. :c


End file.
